Shut Up And Sing!
Shut Up And Sing! is a sketch from Sketch This! Summary A parody of Sing except there are humans. It's about host Peter Simmions (voiced by J.K. Simmons) hosting a singing competition with 16 contestants. Winner gets $100,000 dollars. Characters *Peter Simmions (voiced by J.K. Simmons) is a host who understands about a singing competition. He is very rich. Contestants *Ha'na Luie (voiced by Auli'i Cravalho) is a Hawaiian teenage singer. She sings "All About Us" by Jordan Fisher. She's the first contestant. *Ashley Ramsley (voiced by Della Saba) is a bratty British girl who gets what she wants. She sings "I Want It Now" by Veruca Salt. She's the second contestant. *Ja'sean Parnell (voiced by Jordan Fisher) is an African American 18-year-old. He sings "The Sign" by Ace of Base. He is the third consternation. *Nicole, Nia and Norah Larkins (voiced by Kittie, Kyra Pratt and Enuka Okama) are Canadian African American triplets. They sing "Down" by Fifth Harmony. They were fourth contestants. *Dan Peters (voiced by Will Friedle) is a pretty boy singer who has a stepsister named Mary Rogers. He did a duet of "Potential Breakup Song" by Aly & AJ. He along with Mary is the fifth contestants. *Mary Rogers (voiced by Alessia Cara) is Dan's stepsister. She is a nerdy girl. She did a duet of "Potential Break Up Song" by Aly & AJ. She along with Dan are the fifth contestants. *Abeníta Flores (voiced by Martha Higareda) is an El Salvadoran. She sings "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. She is a sixth contestant. *Crimson Darkmoon (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a Goth teenage girl. She sings "Going Under" by Evanescence. She is a seventh contestant. *Seth Black (voiced by William Salyers) is a rockstar who loves rock music. He sings "Child in Time" by Deep Purple. He is an eighth contestant. *Yuka Himagera (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is a 12-year-old Japanese American singer. She sings "Friends Forever" by Puffy AmiYumi. She is a ninth contestant. *Charisma Goyles (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is a punk rock chick. She sings "Basket Case" by Green Day. She is a tenth contestant. *Roger and Larry Reubens (voiced by Jason Ritter) are twin brothers. They sang "Believe" by Cher. They are eleventh contestants. *Judy Springer (voiced by Madisyn Shipman) is a 14-year-old cherry girl who loves drawing pictures. She sings "Scars To Your Beautiful" by Alessia Cara. She is a twelfth contestant. *Acacia Marks (voiced by AJ Michalka) is a guitarist who is at the age of 20 years and is a College student. She sings "House of Gold" by Twenty One Pilots. She is a thirteenth contestant. *Darren Ransom (voiced by Jeremy Shada) is a 16-year-old metal head. He sings "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. He is a fourteenth contestant. *Veronica Harling (voiced by Amy Poehler) is a 32-year-old singer who has sung since 10 years ago. She sings "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. She is a fifteenth contestant. *Trey McCollister (voiced by Khary Payton) is a rapper. He sings "No Scrubs" by TLC. He is a sixteenth contestant. Category:Sketch This! Sketches Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas